Downloads
This page contains links to absolutely everything that is available to download from and by SIMGM. Songs Below there is a list of songs that are avalible for download in MP3 format, able to put onto iPod's and other various MP3 players once downloaded. Note: You can only download the songs that are not on iTunes (aka cover songs), due to copyright. If you want to buy SIMGM's original songs, support the Boss and go buy them on iTunes. Season Two *Neglect This Way (Wannabe, Spice Up Your Life) - Download *Prom Rumours (Row Row Row Your Boat) - Download *New York Funeral (Hello/New York, New York, Smack That, Tonight Tonight, Perfect) - Download *Complete Season 2 Pack (All songs from Season Two) 'Download' Season Three *The Brown Unicorn Project (Great Balls of Fire, Breakout) - Download *Pot O' Asian Gold (When You're Good To Mama, Faith) - WYGTM Download *Mash Time (Funny Honey, Paparazzi/Stand By Me, Cell Block Tango) - Download *Hold On to A Girl (Brighter than the Sun/Good Life) - Download *No Michael/Yes Elvis (Puppet on a String, All Shook Up) - Download Sims 2 Downloads Below are all of SIMGM's downloadable creations for The Sims 2 . Rules of Downloading *Always give credit to SIMGM when and where it is appropriate! *Don't upload the things that you have downloaded from SIMGM to any other websites (especially paysites). Things You May Need to Know Before Downloading Mesh = The actual shape of the object whatever it is that you are downloading, basically the thing that allows it to work, so if you just want the object that you are downloading in itself, then just download the mesh, meshes are crutiual for something to work within the game, so make sure you download them and not just the recolours/other versions (If there are any). EP = Expansion Pack - This is the version of the game that you need to have to be able to use whatever it is that you are downloading to put into your Sims 2 game, for example, if a download says that the EP it needs is 'University' then you will need to have 'The Sims 2 University' expansion pack, installed onto your computer for that download to work within your Sims 2 game. Note The downloads are for The Sims 2 only, therefore they will not work on any other version of The Sims, so only download if you have The Sims 2. You don't necessarily have to have any of the Expansions Packs, as most of the downloads only require the base game to work properly, however there are a few which are based off of meshes from clothing that comes with one of the Expansion Packs, therefore you will need that Expansion Pack to be able to install that download. Where to download To browse through all of the things that are available for downloading so you can use them in your own Sims 2 game, and to download if you are interested in anything,''' here '''is where you can download from! Gallery 472px-Santanaaaaaaa.png Blaine_lfn.png Cheerios_uniform.png I_wish_i_had_university_now.png Rach_ny.png Category:SIMGM